Revenge
by Endeavourment
Summary: When a corrupted Jasper returns to Homeworld to notify the Diamonds of Rose Quartz and the still-standing rebellion, Steven and the others are forced to seek out shelter somewhere else and avoid Homeworld's wrath. May include Lapidot (Peridot x Lapis), Rubiphire (Ruby x Sapphire), maybe some Amedot (Peridot x Amethyst) and mild Connie x Steven.


~Back on Homeworld~

Yellow Diamond sat proudly on her high throne and tapped her foot.

"Pearl, check the status of my delivery." She ordered, shifting uncomfortably in the silence.

Yellow Pearl chirped her head upwards at her sudden request, "Of course my Diamond," she replied, forming the common hand symbol respectfully.

Pearl checked the gemtech and gasped, capturing Yellow Diamond's attention.

"M-my Diamond, I think you may want to see this!" Yellow pearl stated, holding up the security camera footage to the royal icon.

What she saw was unexplainable.

"A corrupted gem? On Homeworld? How did it get here?" She quizzed, widening her eyes.

"Well, my Diamond, that I am not sure of - but that's not all! It's gotten past all of our guards, and it's currently in the Ruby storage room!" The dignified Pearl shrieked, worried.

The Diamond narrowed her eyes, unsure of what to do or say. She'd never seen a Corrupted gem on Homeworld before, it is highly more intelligent than any other Corrupted gem; it had a reason. Like it wasn't here by mistake, it was looking for something - someONE.

"Call Blue Diamond to the meeting room immediately." She demanded, putting on a long, yellow jacket and walking out of the room.

Pearl watched her leave quietly until she was out of sight, and then snapped back into reality.

"Hm. OH! Yes m-my Diamond!" She quickly called down the hall after her.

As the Yellow Pear swiftly made her way across the room and to the communicator, she sent a dispatch message straight to Blue Diamond's line.

{Blue Diamond [Narrator] POV}

"What is that?" Blue Diamond asked her pearl softly.

Blue Pearl glided across to the device and picked it up, examining it.

"Yellow Diamond wishes to see you in the meeting room, My Diamond." She replied, placing the object back in it's place.

"Ok. Thank you Pearl, I will be seeing you shortly."

And on that note, the Diamond swooped out of the room.

A few minutes later

Yellow Diamond sat alone in the gigantic hall until two double doors opened in unison and in walked Blue Diamond.

Yellow Diamond sat up and sighed, resting her head on her hand.

"Took you long enough." Yellow Diamond whined.

Blue Diamond raised an eyebrow and put her hands on her hips.

"It's not my fault your communication device is so slow at sending IMPORTANT. MESSAGES. I should've received the message as soon as your pearl hit 'send'. So don't dare act like this was my fault, Yellow." Blue Diamond spat, taking a seat at the other end of a round table consisting of four enormous chairs.

Yellow Diamond rolled her eyes as she took something out of her coat pocket.

"Anyway, we need analysis of this."

Yellow Diamond slid a photo of the corruption over to Blue Diamond.

Blue Diamond picked it up and squinted her eyes at the blurry photo.

"Well, what on Homeworld is it?" Blue Diamond asked.

"It's a corruption." Yellow Diamond replied nonchalantly.

"And it's on Homeworld because...?"

"Because it has a motive, unfortunately. It's our job to find out what that motive is. We can't have it interfering with any of our plans!"

"You mean YOUR plans." Blue Diamond sighed. "I never wanted any part of the cluster, nor shattering intolerant gems. Everythig deserves a second chance!"

Yellow Diamond leaned in closer and whispered, "Is that what you would've said about that spiteful Rose Quartz?" She asked.

Blue Diamond widened her eyes.

"Don't talk about that, we agreed to never bring that up! Now, what the Quartz did was major and...maybe she...doesn't...deserve a second chance...but.." Blue Diamond cringed at the pressure she was being handled with, but took a deep breath. "But she isn't on Earth. We know that."

"But her family are. We could take revenge on EVERYTHING she's done to us! We shatter her friends, just like she did to us!" Yellow Diamond smashed her fist down on the table, startling Blue Diamond.

"We're off topic." Blue Diamond quickly stated, trying to calm down the situation before it escalated further."How do we find out the corruption's possible motive?"

"I'm not sure." Yellow Diamond replied. "We should send someone else out. We can't have this thing being a threat to us and our schedule; we should call the Quartz Jasper to the station, surely she can handle the situation. She is the most reliable Quartz I know, after all."

"Isn't she the quartz that crashed our ship and dissapeared?" Scowled Blue Diamond.

"She what?" Yellow Diamond asked, bewildered by her comrade's question.

"You heard me." Blue Diamond replied, crossing her arms and raising an eyebrow.

"Yes w-well-! I wasn't notified that this had happened. You don't need to hold it against me." She replied, embarrassed.

"Whatever." Blue Diamond tutted, rolling her eyes. "Well what are we supposed to do now? We DO have authority to call a Sapphire and see what will happen to the gem."

"'We have the authority'?" Mocked Yellow Diamond with a disgusted expression. "Well of course we have the authority! Don't be silly and bring up facts that I am already aware exist!"

"Oh I am done with you. I can't handle being shouted at any longer! I'm not 10,000 years old you know! I wasn't created 1,000 years ago!" Blue Diamond screamed, storming off.

"Pssh. What a 3,000 year old." Shook off Yellow Diamond.


End file.
